


arm in arm, dusk to dawn

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Public Knotting", Accidental Knotting, Alpha Hosea, Alpha Hosea Matthews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Knotting, Lap Sex, Omega Reader, Replaced Prompt, Under Skirt Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #15: "Public Knotting"Hosea hadn’t meant to knot you.But he was an Alpha, even if he wasn’t a young thing anymore. And he was an Alpha with a beautiful young Omega sitting in his lap, grinding slow on his cock - the both of you trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake anyone, knowing that the campfire would throw you both into stark relief and give you away - and he hadn’t been able to help but to grab your hips and hold you down as the soft skin at the base of his cock swelled, tying you to him.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	arm in arm, dusk to dawn

###  _arm in arm, dusk to dawn_  
~California King Bed, Rihanna

Hosea hadn’t meant to knot you.

But he _was_ an Alpha, even if he wasn’t a young thing anymore. And he _was_ an Alpha with a beautiful young Omega sitting in his lap, grinding slow on his cock - the both of you trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake anyone, knowing that the campfire would throw you both into stark relief and give you away - and he hadn’t been able to help but to grab your hips and hold you down as the soft skin at the base of his cock swelled, tying you to him.

  
  


His apology had been more laugh than apology, though you’d thumped him on the chest, and as he’d tried to rearrange you to make it less conspicuous your noises had nearly given you away - he’d been unable to help but to growl and groan, and you’d whined and gasped as his knot tugged and pulled at you, adjusting your position in his lap, while he scooted around and moved his legs until he was stretched out, reclining against one of the log chairs next to the campfire, you across his lap in a position that was wholly natural, as though you’d fallen asleep reading together.

But the position was _agony._ Put you at an angle so his knot rubbed at your pleasure spot with each throb, still spurting cum into you as the camp begins to wake, and you’re glad that most of the camp - including Hosea and yourself - usually sleeps in their day clothes, else Hosea’s coat tossed around you, your skirts carefully adjusted around your lap, would look _very_ odd.

For good measure, he’s set his book on your lap, flicked it to the end as though he’d kept reading once you’d dozed off, and you’d closed your eyes, resting your head against his chest as Charles, on his bedroll not far away, started to wake up.

Hosea’s chest rumbled against you, a minute growl that you could just barely hear - a possessive sound, _hating_ having another Alpha so close to his Omega that he’s actively knotting, actively filling with his seed, but he’s long learned to hold his tongue and so the sound is only for you, and if you weren’t playing dead (and bless Charles, as he says good morning he keeps his voice down so you don’t have to try and make excuses for refusing to get out of Hosea’s lap) you’d be purring in return.

  
  


Charles went off to get ‘breakfast’, if Pearson’s cooking could be called that, and Hosea gave an experimental tug on his knot, found it still well and good stuck, though you could have told him that - you could feel it throbbing, still spurting inside of you every few throbs, nuzzled into his chest as though you were in a deep sleep as Dutch walked up with a boomed “Morning Old Girl!” only to be chastised by Hosea, the older Alpha reaching down to rub your thigh soothingly and, you were sure, if Dutch weren’t looking him in the eye, he’d have been smirking from ear to ear.

You, in return, clenched around his knot.

His fingers dug painfully into your leg, though you’d never have known it from the way his voice didn’t break, continuing his conversation with Dutch. You weren’t rightly sure what it was about - you were starting to get groggy as you often did when he bred you proper, pumped you so full you couldn’t walk without it trickling down your legs and making a mess of you, letting him take more and more of your weight, slumping into his chest and barely managing to bite a purr when he, easy as breathing, wrapped an arm around you and nuzzled into your hair without breaking the conversation.

  
  


You jolted awake who-knows-how-long later, the Alpha tugging at his knot and finally managing to separate the tie, chuckling low in your ear when he saw your nose wrinkle as cum immediately started to trickle down your legs, hidden only by your skirts. He stood, hand loose on your waist as you stretched as though you’d just woken - though in all honesty, you had - leading you to the tent the two of you’d been given when you mated (“a mated pair _needs_ a tent, Mr. Matthews, not just a bedroll on the ground.”) so he could help wipe you clean and get you a change of clothes.

It ended up taking longer than you’d intended, the Alpha’s silver tongue finding its way between your legs.


End file.
